The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas (Gumball the Blue Cat and Friends) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gumball Watterson as Thomas *Mr. Steve Small as Edward *Richard Watterson as Henry *Principal Nigel Brown as Gordon *Mr. Gaylord Robinson as James *Darwin Watterson as Percy *Tobias Wilson as Toby *Banana Joe as Duck *Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas *Doughnut Sheriff as Oliver *Rob as Diesel *Colin and Felix as Bill and Ben *Anton as Toad *Nicole Watterson as Emily *Bobert as Bertie *Clayton as Terence *Hobo as Trevor *Jamie and Judith Fitzgerald as Annie and Clarabel *Teri as Henrietta *William as Harold *Phillip "Mowdown" as Bulgy *Chicken Waiter as BoCo *Tina Rex as Daisy *Mrs. Margaret Robinson as Mavis *Reaper as The Spiteful Breakvan *The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom, and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks *Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon *Principal Seymour Skinner (from The Simpsons) as City of Truro *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt *Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt *Kimi Wantanabe Finster (from Rugrats) as Bridget Hatt *Principal Madman (from Whatever Happen to Robot Jones?) as The Barber *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Policeman *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Jeremiah Jobling *Scarlet Overkill (from Minions) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Bertie's Driver *Ben Franklin (from Ben and Me) as Tom Tipper *Emelius Browne and Miss Price (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mr. Percival *Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Miss Jenny *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Mayor of Sodor *Johnny T. Rex (from Darkwing Duck) as P.T. Boomer *Greg Heffley (from DOAWK) as Skarloey *Rowley Jefferson (from DOAWK) as Rheneas *Alan Keane as Peter Sam *Gary Hedges as Sir Handel *Ocho Tootmorsel as Duncan *Idaho as Rusty *Louie as Duke *Scythe as Smudger *Frankie as Freddie *Malvin and Malcolm (from DOAWK) as Mighty Mac *Genie (from Aladdin) as Proteus *Sal Left Thumb as George *Carrie as Caroline *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Stepney *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as D261 *Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey *The Weasel (from Garfield) as Bulstrode *Larry Needlemeyer as Cranky *Gort, Mort, and Wart (from Garfield) as The Horrid Lorries *Iago (from Aladdin) as Tiger Moth *Hot Dog Guy as Derek *Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Bertram *Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake as Arry and Bert *Benson (from Regular Show) as Butch *Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach *Juke as Thumper *Jake (from Adventure Time) as Salty *Garfield (from Garfield) as Harvey *Miss Lucy Simian as Elizabeth *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Jack *Milhouse Van Houten (from The Simpsons) as Alfie *Masami as Isobella *Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Oliver (Pack) *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Ned *Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) as Byron *Rigby (from Regular Show) as Kelly *Rodrick Heffley (from DOAWK) as Nelson *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy or Cleveland Show) as Buster *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Max and Monty *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Arthur *Mr. Rex as Murdoch *Harold Wilson as Spencer *BMO (from Adventure Time) as Fergus *Molly Colins as Molly *Billy Parham as Billy *Anais Watterson as Rosie *Carmen as Madge *Penny Fitzgerald as Lady *King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Diesel 10 *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Splatter and Dodge *Rocky Robinson as Rocky *Hector as Hector Jötunheim *Fregley (from DOAWK) as Whiff *High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Jeremy *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Dennis *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Neville *Pops (from Regular Show) as Stanley *Brian Griffin (from Regular Show) as Scruff *Skips (from Regular Show) as Hank *Sarah G. Lato as Flora *Lenny Smith as Colin *Charlie as Charlie *Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Hiro *Frank Heffley (from DOAWK) as Victor *Manny Heffley (from DOAWK) as Kevin *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Captain *Jackie Wilson as Belle *Finn (from Adventure Time) as Flynn *Astronauts (from Regular Show) as Den and Dart *Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Paxton and Norman *Benny (from The Lego Movie) as Sidney *Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Luke *Flain (from Mixels) as Winston *Thomas (from TTTE) as Merrick *Edward (from TTTE) as Owen *Strong Bad (from Homestar Runner) as Reg *WyldStyle (from The Lego Movie) as Marion *Rachel Wilson as Millie *Daniel and Mary Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Stephen *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sir Robert Norramby *Samson (from The Wild) as Samson *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Porter *Shrek (from Shrek) as Gator *Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Stafford *Snap (from ChalkZone) as Timothy *Scoutmaster Lumpus (from Camp Lazlo) as Bradford *Harry Potter (from Potter Puppet Pals) as Hugo *Toby Determined (from Gravity Falls) as Ryan *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Philip *Uncle Scrooge (from Ducktales) as Glynn *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar) as Jerome and Judy *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as The Scrap Monster *Mario (from Mario) as Mike *Luigi (from Mario) as Rex *Toad (from Mario) as Bert *Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Grumpy Passenger *Heraclio (from Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Sailor John *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Skiff *Doc (from Escape from Planet Earth) as Logan *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (2016)) as Sam *Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Ashima *Lazlo (from Camp Lazlo) as Rajiv *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Vinnie *Pamela Bondani (from Patrol 03) as Frieda *Ren Hoek (from Ren and Stimpy) as Ivan *Captain Rescue (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Axel *Hanazuki (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) as Gina *Luiz (from Rio (2011)) as Raul *Panchito Pisoles (from The 3 Caballeros) as Carlos *Grady as Beresford *Howdy and Frank as Frankie and Hurricane *Molly Coddle (from Bump in the Night) as Lexi *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly OddParents) as Theo *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Merlin *Barbie Singer (from Toy Story) as Hannah *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Carly *Larry the Lobster (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Big Mickey *Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) as Nia *Mantis (from Kung Fu Panda) as Ace *Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Yong-Bao *Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Hong-Mei *Jack (from Oggy and the Coackroaches) as Shane *The Indian Chief (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Kwaku *Rexy (from Jurassic World) as Rebecca (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball Watterson as Thomas Mr small.png|Mr. Steve Small as Edward Richard watterson season 3.png|Richard Watterson as Henry Principal-brown-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-31164749-926-729.png|Principal Nigel Brown as Gordon Mr. Robinson.png|Mr. Gaylord Robinson as James Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin Watterson as Percy Tobias Wilson.png|Tobias Wilson as Toby Banana Joe only Joe.png|Banana Joe as Duck TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas Doughnuts.png|Doughnut Sheriff as Oliver Season 3 Rob.png|Rob as Diesel Mr. Colin.png|Colin Mr. Felix.png|and Felix as Bill and Ben AntonS2.png|Anton as Toad Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole Watterson as Emily Bobert the Robot.png|Bobert as Bertie S2Clayton.png|Clayton as Terence HoboDVD.png|Hobo as Trevor JamieS3.jpg|Jamie Mrs Fitzgerald Season 1 (HD).png|and Judith Fitzgerald as Annie and Clarabel Tericute..png|Teri as Henrietta William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Harold Pink_Bear.png|Phillip "Mowdown" as Bulgy TheChickenWaiter.png|Chicken Waiter as BoCo Tina Rex.png|Tina Rex as Daisy Margaret Robinson as Razorwife.png|Mrs. Margaret Robinson as Mavis TheLesson15.png|Reaper as The Spiteful Breakvan NotDatvirus.png|The Viruses, The Anton Clones.png|Anton Clones, Worldcreatures.png|Creatures of the Forest of Doom, and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks KennethIsBACK.png|Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon The Simpsons Principal Skinner.png|Principal Seymour Skinner as City of Truro Stu Pickles.jpeg|Stu Pickles as Sir Topham Hatt Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Lady Hatt Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Stephen Hatt Kimi Finster2.png|Kimi Wantanabe Finster as Bridget Hatt Principa Madman.jpg|Principal Madman as The Barber TopCat-Officer-Dibble-02.png|Officer Dibble as The Policeman Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Jeremiah Jobling Scarlet Overkill.png|Scarlet Overkill as The Stationmaster's Wife Roger Radcliffe.jpg|Roger as Bertie's Driver Lmint-02.jpg|Ben Franklin as Tom Tipper Professor Emelius Browne.gif|Emelius Browne Eglantine Price in Bedknobs and Broomsticks.jpg|and Miss Price as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Drew Pickles.jpg|Drew Pickles as Mr. Percival Sarabi.png|Sarabi as Miss Jenny Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as The Mayor of Sodor Vlcsnap-00105.png|Johnny T. Rex as P.T. Boomer Greg Heffley as Lachy.jpg|Greg Heffley as Skarloey Rowley with school newspaper.png|Rowley Jefferson as Rheneas Alan S2.png|Alan Keane as Peter Sam Gary Hedge.png|Gary Hedges as Sir Handel Ocho.png|Ocho Tootmorsel as Duncan Idaho.png|Idaho as Rusty Season 3 Louie.png|Louie as Duke Rat TLesson.png|Scythe as Smudger Frankie Watterson.png|Frankie as Freddie Malvin&Malcolm.png|Malvin and Malcolm as Mighty Mac Genie5.png|Genie as Proteus Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as George Mrs Carrie as Barbara.png|Carrie as Caroline Mordecai-0.png|Mordecai as Stepney Ice King.png|Ice King as D261 Jealousy render.png|Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey Weasel.png|The Weasel as Bulstrode LarryS2Image.png|Larry Needlemeyer as Cranky Orson's Brothers.png|Gort, Mort, and Wart as The Horrid Lorries Iago 2.png|Iago as Tiger Moth HotdogGuy render.png|Hot Dog Guy as Derek The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as Bertram Julius Oppenheimer Jr..png|Julius Oppenheimer Jr. RottenCupper.png|and Rotten Cupcake as Arry and Bert Benson.png|Benson as Butch Granny Jojo.jpg|Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach Juke.png|Juke as Thumper Jake Dog.png|Jake as Salty Garfield the Fat Cat.jpg|Garfield as Harvey No200px-MissSimian2.png|Miss Lucy Simian as Elizabeth Bart Unlock.png|Miss Lucy Simian as Elizabeth Milhouse van houten.jpg|Milhouse Van Houten as Alfie Gumball masami 174x252.png|Masami as Isobella Patrick Fitzgerald S1.png|Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson as Oliver (Pack) Barney Gumble.png|Barney Gumble as Ned 190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Byron Rigby from Regular Show.jpg|Rigby as Kelly Rodrick Heffley (headshot).jpg|Rodrick Heffley as Nelson Cleveland Brown.png|Cleveland Brown as Buster Horacejasperdisney.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Max and Monty Peter Griffin.gif|Peter Griffin as Arthur Mr Rex Season4.png|Mr. Rex as Murdoch HaroldTransStand dark.png|Harold Wilson as Spencer Mr BMO as Globber.png|BMO as Fergus MollyCollinsModel.png|Molly Collins as Molly Anais gumball season 3.png|Anais Watterson as Rosie Mr Billy as Flying Blue Elf.png|Billy Parham as Billy S2Carmen.png|Carmen as Madge Penny Fitzgerald.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Lady 598px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|King Bowser Koopa as Diesel 10 Wario and Waluigi.png|Wario and Waluigi as Splatter and Dodge Rocky (Season 3).png|Rocky Robinson as Rocky Hector as Umber.png|Hector Jötunheim as Hector Fregley.jpg|Fregley as Whiff High Five Ghost as Hardrox.png|High Five Ghost as Jeremy Thomas (Regular Show).jpg|Thomas as Dennis Muscleman.jpg|Muscleman as Neville Pops character.png|Pops as Stanley Brian Griffin Better Be Back.png|Brian Griffin as Scruff Skips.jpg|Skips as Hank Sarah (Gumball).png|Sarah G. Lato as Flora Lenny Smith.jpg|Lenny Smith as Colin It's Charlie.jpg|Charlie as Charlie Vitruvius clover his butt.jpg|Vitruvius as Hiro Frank Heffley (from DOAWK).jpg|Frank Heffley as Victor Manny Heffley better.jpg|Manny Heffley as Kevin Bb3298666b7aa3f235bc0feb8d4ccec7 ed-edd-and-eddy-my-my-childhood-cartoon-network-ed-edd-and-eddy-cartoon 1066-874.jpeg|Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand Marlin in Finding Dory.jpg|Marlin as Captain Jackie Wilson.png|Jackie Wilson as Belle Finn the Human.png|Finn as Flynn S6E24.307 Astronauts in a Space Station.png|Astronauts as Den and Dart Sly and Gobbo from Noddy's Toyland Adventures.jpg|Sly and Gobbo as Paxton and Norman Benny lego movie 2.png|Benny as Sidney Young simba lion king.png|Young Simba as Luke Flain's correct static art!!.png|Flain as Winston Thomas CGI.jpg|Thomas as Merrick MainEdwardCGI.png|Edward as Owen Strong Bad.png|Strong Bad as Reg Wyldstyle (WB&LEGO).png|WyldStyle as Marion It'sc3c1ac274145274b2ca44bf578af7fcd.png|Rachel Wilson as Millie Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt.png|Daniel and Mary Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Stephen RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Sir Robert Norramby Samson Lion.png|Samson as Samson Mad-jack-the-pirate-474127l-imagine.png|Mad Jack as Porter GoodShrekImage.png|Shrek as Gator Winnie the Pooh.PNG|Pooh as Stafford Snap (ChalkZone).png|Snap as Timothy Scoutmaster Lumpus.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus as Bradford Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter as Hugo Toby Determined.png|Toby Determined as Ryan Tonictrouble1.gif|Agent Ed as Philip Scrooge McDuck Some coolness.jpg|Uncle Scrooge as Glynn Alex (Madagascar).jpg|Alex Gia.jpg|and Gia as Jerome and Judy Sharptooth infobox.png|Sharptooth as The Scrap Monster 399px-Mario Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Mario as Mike Luigi MP10.png|Luigi as Rex Toad 3D Land.png|Toad as Bert Mr. Bang.png|Mr. Bang as The Grumpy Passenger Heraclio render.jpg|Heraclio as Sailor John Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Skiff Mr Doc (Escape from Planet Earth).jpg|Doc as Logan Elliot (LA) the dragon.jpg|Elliot as Sam Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Ashima Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Rajiv Burk as The Big Fish..png|Burk as Vinnie Pamelabondanismug.jpg|Pamela Bondani as Frieda Ren Hoek.jpg|Ren Hoek as Ivan Captain-rescue-adventures-of-sonic-the-hedgehog-62.6.jpg|Captain Rescue as Axel Hanazuki.png|Hanazuki as Gina Luiz in Rio.jpg|Luiz as Raul Panchito Pistoles DuckTales 2017.png|Panchito Pisoles as Carlos Grady.png|Grady as Beresford No12c7c827be6dd8c8e15638e4d98e233abee3191c hq.jpg|Howdy and Frank as Frankie and Hurricane Miss molly coddle comfort doll.jpg|Molly Coddle as Lexi Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Theo Merlin disney.png|Merlin as Merlin Barbie.jpg|Barbie Singer as Hannah Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Carly Larry the Lobster.jpg|Larry the Lobster as Big Mickey Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington as Nia Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|Mantis as Ace Po the Panda.jpg|Po as Yong-Bao Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Hong-Mei Jack vector oggy and the cockroaches by gt4tube-d8unylw.png|Jack as Shane Mr Chief Wulisso.jpg|The Indian Chief as Kwaku T-Rex.png|Rexy as Rebecca Category:Daniel Pineda